bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
HaloTech
From a sad finale to a great beginning HaloTech was formed by Spartanm069 (later known as Fatal Image) after the decline, conquering, and demise of his previous group, ODST Tactical Command. The vast majority of OTC's active members migrated to HaloTech, leaving OTC an empty husk, devoid of its former glory. The fight begins Shortly after HaloTech was established, HaloTech fought a clan match against O4B, which HaloTech won. O4B retained some lingering hostility for HaloTech's members, which caused complications for HaloTech some time later. Around this time, HaloTech played a friendlier match against MBT's Mjolnir Knights, winning that battle as well. September '08 In its early days, HaloTech maintained as vibrant of an in-game presence as the one on the group's forums. Weekly Custom Game Competitions were held by HaloTech's most respected Council Member, Heavenly Raptor. In addition, Raptor occasionally held Halo tournaments, rewarding the victors with prizes such as XBL subscriptions or Microsoft Points. Unfortunately, during this time HaloTech also lost one of its Council Members, Behemoth, who left suddenly, citing personal reasons. Tournaments HaloTech had a total of four tournaments. The first tournament was a 3v3 Team Slayer, won by Smartie13, Smoke v5, and XeonsAIA. The second and third tournaments were FFA tournaments, and the fourth and final tournament pitted HaloTech's skilled and lethal Council against the best members HaloTech had to offer. The Council was triumphant, winning 2-1. DownCast In October 2008, HaloTech created a GameBattles clan, known as DownCast, to facilitate clan matches and other competitive activities. DownCast had very limited success, only participating in three matches, winning two of them by default and winning the third through the skill of its members. Originally led by Spartanm069, DownCast is currently led by Smartie13 and Agripeta Gero. DownCast consists of three teams: The Ninja Squad, lead by Smartie13, The Pirate Legion lead by Agripeta Gero, and Team E7ectric lead by Spartan668. Efforts are planned to revive clan activity in preparation for Halo: Reach. SPARTANm069 leaves Due to real-life complications, Spartanm069 stated that he would take an indefinitely long leave of absence starting in November of 2008. HeavenlyRaptor and YaGotWhoopd were promoted to Administrator to help maintain the group while Spartanm069 was unavailable. Spartanm069 returned occasionally to check on the group, but eventually dropped out of contact for a six month period. xUNCxLegendary In January of 2009, HaloTech experienced its first Council Election. This election pitted three HaloTech heavyweights against each other in a race for the coveted Council chair. Candidates Smartie13, Agripeta Gero, and xUNCxLEGENDARYx waged a war of words in a long and dedicated debate moderated by Spartan668. At the conclusion of the election, xUNCxLEGENDARYx won with 14 votes, compared to Smartie13 and Agripeta Gero who had 10 votes each. xUNCxLEGENDARYx was elected in part due to his promise to index, refine, and update the Custom Content Thread, which was once a major feature of HaloTech but had declined shortly before the election. At first, Legendary updated and indexed the Custom Content Thread admirably, but over time his efforts to maintain this thread tapered off and eventually halted completely, due to time constraints and no small amount of laziness on his own part. A few months after his election, xUNCxLEGENDARYx resigned, due to guilt over his failure to satisfactorily complete a single one of his campaign promises. After his resignation, Legendary returned to the ranks of the normal members as a respected but otherwise unremarkable member of HaloTech. Fatal Image v HaloTech(Spartan 668) Soon after Spartan 668 received full Administrator powers, he decided to impeach Fatal Image due to Fatal's prolonged inactivity. In a close vote by HaloTech's active members, Fatal Image was cleared of all charges and retained his Administrator rank until his voluntary retirement. Due to the impeachment attempt, relations between Fatal Image and Spartan 668 were understandably tense, resulting in many arguments. HaloTech Chat The HaloTech Chat was created on June 20th 2009 by user Mac2po and was originally used for meetings, contests, or conversations. Because of a large inactivity drop within the group, the HaloTech Chat has faced a greater decline then the group itself, and has only recently seen a revival in activity. The Pegboy rank The Pegboy rank was first commissioned to act as an intermediary between the Council and the members, relaying the concerns of the members to the Council and ensuring that these concerns could be addressed. The Pegboy had more administrative powers than any normal member, but lacked some of the powers reserved for Council members and Administrators. Agripeta Gero was appointed as the first Pegboy, and retained this rank until Spartan 668's retirement, at which time Gero was promoted to an Administrator rank in Spartan 668's stead. Without any dissent from the members, Smartie13 was appointed as the new Pegboy by Agripeta Gero. Smartie held this rank until its deletion, at which time Smartie assumed the rank of Hardened ODST. July 28th 2009 (Spartan 668's retirement) On this noteworthy day, HaloTech founder Fatal Image's computer broke, forcing him to access the group via his PS3. At the same time that Fatal was suffering technical difficulties, Spartan 668 resigned from the group, promoting Agripeta Gero to his old position. One week after his resignation was announced, Spartan 668 returned and resumed his role as an administrator, due in part to the numerous messages sent to him by the members asking for his return. However, Agripeta Gero kept his administartive position. Activity Drop During the school months, many of the group's members become inactive due to other time-consuming issues in their lives. The group still maintains a small core of active members who post new threads and replies frequently, but many of the more peripheral members go inactive for weeks at a time. Fatal Image Retires On February 11th 2010 Fatal Image retired from his position as Administrator for HaloTech due to work and his personal life. Notable Members *HeavenlyRaptor *Spartan668 *Agripeta Gero *Fatal Image *lv iClutch vl *Mac2po *RedTalon *xUNCxLEGENDARYx *Smartie13 *MBT Knights MBT *YaGotWhoopd *AceNod137 Category: Bungie Community Category:Chapters Category:Bungie Community